


Deals

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is dead beneath his hands, cold and unmoving and silent, and Derek doesn’t know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals

**Author's Note:**

> not a Supernatural AU, just borrowing some of the rules.

Humans always felt cool to the touch, filled with only one soul inside them compared to the beast and man both settled within werewolves. But Derek's become familiar— _too_ familiar, he thinks with regret—with the coolness of human skin, the smell and the taste of life within it, and there's a difference between that coolness and the stark, terrifying feel of death.

Stiles is dead beneath his hands, cold and unmoving and  _silent_ , and Derek doesn't know what to do.

It's his fault—because he wasn't there, because he'd let a human in when it was never safe for him, because he'd been fool enough to say _I trust you_ just to see a smile light up his face—and his thoughts turn desperate, crazed and loud and mournful in his head until he remembers something his sister had once told him.

"Do you know where we go?" he'd asked, the day their house burned and they lost their family with it. "After we die, I mean."

She hadn't looked at him, kept her eyes on her shaking hands gripping at her knees as she laughed, "Nowhere in particular."

"Not Heaven? Not even Hell?"

"No, Derek," she'd said, letting out a sigh. Derek had watched as her hands stilled and heard her heartbeat slow into a steady, calmer rhythm. "That's where the humans go. They only have one soul inside them to leave this world into the next, and they're light enough to be brought back if you're willing to lose enough for them. But us, we're too heavy. The wolf and the person, they can't separate and fall somewhere in the middle, between the afterlives, somewhere we can't come back from. It might be more peaceful that way. A world where we're alone, just us and the woods, with no one to hunt us."

It had been comforting then, thinking of their dead cousins and siblings, running free in a hunter-less afterlife. But now his sister's words hold a new significance, a way to bring back what was lost.

Derek wastes no time, carefully placing Stiles' bloody, ruined body in the backseat of his car before speeding towards his old home. He'd looked into it when he was still young, foolishly, knowing it was useless, but he'd always remembered the steps.

~

There's a crossroads, not too far from the old Hale house, and Derek buries the box and waits.

"Well, this is unusual," a voice says, sounding amused, and Derek turns around to see Stiles wearing a cruel smirk that doesn't suit him. Derek's heart thuds in his chest, feeling ecstatic and sick all at the same time, before Stiles' brown eyes flash red and Derek understands.

"Get out of him," Derek  _growls_ , feeling his bones and muscles stretch as he changes.

"Why? He was vacant and close by," the demon shrugs and Derek charges forward, grabbing it by Stiles' blood-stained hoodie, claws ripping through the fabric. He growls again in warning, damn near  _roaring_ , but the demon yawns in his face, unperturbed. "He's already dead, you stupid mutt, and your claws can't scare me. So unless you'd like to rough up my meatsuit more than it already has been—"

"He is  _not_ your meatsuit," Derek shouts, but he knows the demon's right. There's nothing he can do, and bringing more harm to Stiles' body makes him feel sick, so he lets go and takes a step back, his features changing back to human.

"Now, is there a reason you've made a business call? Because I don't really do business with your type," the demon says casually, making faces at the blood on Stiles' clothes.

"I want you to bring him back."

The demon looks back up and blinks with Stiles' big, brown eyes before letting out a laugh that sounds so familiar but so  _off_ that Derek's stomach does an unpleasant flip.

"That's a good joke, I like that. A wolf with a sense of humor, I'm not used to those."

"I'll give you anything."

"Your soul's not worth shit to me, Fluffy, what could you possibly give me in exchange?"

"Anything," Derek says again, and the demon hums in thought for a moment before shaking its head.

"Nope, sorry. Not interested. But I'll tell you what. You love seeing this boy's face so much? I'll stick around, wear him for a bit. I've been dying for a little vacation."

Derek feels himself go pale, his heart hammering in fear. The demon smirks with Stiles' mouth, flashing his teeth in a way that makes Derek stumble backwards in terror.

"And hell, I'll do you one better. You want him back so badly?" The demon snaps Stiles' fingers, and Derek can smell the life come back into his body, feel his heart start up again and his face change from deadened pale to warm, lively pink. "Here he is. Free to ride shotgun while I ride him around until I get bored."

_No_ , Derek thinks, _no, no, no._

He wanted to save him, but now he's only made things worse.

"Oh good, he's a screamer," the demon laughs, and Derek sinks to his knees. It steps towards him, wearing Stiles' grin like a terrifying mask, and leans down to plant a painful, copper-tasting kiss against Derek's mouth. "Thank you for your business, Derek. Be seein' you."

It vanishes, taking Stiles trapped with it, and Derek falls forward into the dirt of the crossroads to wretch and shake as he pleads with the dark, empty woods for his forgiveness.


End file.
